Is It or Isn't It?
by OuroborosSnyder
Summary: My Take On What Happened After The Screen Went Black in “The War at Home.” Something I wanted to happen. BA. More info inside. Warning: Ch. 8 is Rated M! Ch. 9 is up! Now Complete! Happy ending ensured.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Is it or Isn't It?

**Show:** LOCI

**Pairing:** BA

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough, I don't own anything. This is written for pure enjoyment only and no profit to be gained!

**Rating:** T for language. It may go up for like a T Plus for some sexual innuendo. I haven't decided yet on the ending.

**Spoilers:** "Blind Spot," "Siren Call," and "The War at Home."

**Authors Note:** This is definitely AU. I had originally planned this to be a character death, but, as always, I decided against it. As always, however, it will be full of angst.

The chapters are going to be rather short throughout the story since it'll switch back and forth from their POVs until the inevitable. I planned it that way for a reason so be patient with me.

**Summary:** My Take On What Happened _After_ The Screen Went Black in "The War at Home."

**CHAPTER: 1**

It's over.

There was nothing left in Robert Goren's eyes as he tossed his binder over Alex's desk and onto his own and then walked out of One Police Plaza.

He was done.

_Fuck this place, fuck this life, fuck everything! I didn't choose this life, it chose me…_

It's over. Everything.

_It's no longer worth it…_

So he left. He left before he could lash out any further. Oddly enough, he didn't feel like it anyway. He didn't feel like going through another one of _those _episodes; at least not in front of everyone. He just wanted to get away before he _did _lose control; before he lost it all together.

This time Bobby was in the elevator and watching the doors close before Alex had a chance to catch up with him, before she had a chance to question his motives yet again. Not that she would, though. Not this time. She'd let him break _that_ final string; the final string that had been struggling to hold them together for a while now. She'd let everything, even the world fall on top of him because at that moment when she glanced at the space that Robert Goren occupied not seconds ago, she became enraged; more so than just a day ago.

"Captain…" She spoke slowly.

Worn out.

Sick of everything.

_Shit._

_Fuck._

Ross was standing next to her the entire time. He could _feel _the exhaustion radiating off her body and he knew that it wasn't just exhaustion; it was frustration and anger as well.

Alex was fucking sick of it. She was sick of Bobby's temper, all of his _baggage, _his sorrowful life, his mother, all of it. Fuck him for hauling her, as well as everyone else through his goddamn roller-coaster of a life, of a _game_.

Alex knew she shouldn't be the one left to clean up the pieces of his diminishing life that he seemed to purposely drop along the way for _her _to clean up.

_Who was the one that re-organized his desk after he went all ape shit and pushed all of his crap off of it? Yeah, that's right. Me. Only me. I didn't see anyone else volunteering, not that they would._

But everyone seemed to just expect it of her. Everyone _knew _she would therefore there were hardly any glances her way when she walked back over to his desk, once the elevator doors closed, and started to clean up after him the first time he stormed out.

What was going to happen now, though, after he stormed out for the second time?

_Fire him? Jesus Christ. Fuck you, Bobby. Fuck you! I can't do this anymore. I don't want to do this anymore._

"Eames, why don't you head home." Captain Ross suddenly spoke. It wasn't a question, Alex could tell by the exasperating tone in his voice and by the look in his eyes when she chanced a half-glance towards him. That's when Alex thanked the gods above that he didn't mention Bobby. She thought, if he did, she might scream.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck…You!_

It was unspoken, everything about Goren the past few days was. Ross knew to tread lightly, especially now. Alex wouldn't know what to say even if Ross did mention Bobby. She truly didn't know if she had it in her to defend him yet again. She truly didn't believe she could say those words, the 'he'll be ok, just let him blow off some steam' statement one more time. She thinks that candle; _the _final candle has finally burned out. _That _time passed long ago.

So, she did the only thing she could do. She went home.

_Walk away from it all… Just for a little while…_

Alex quickly nodded to Ross, packed up her things and this time _tried_ as hard as she could to ignore _those _stares she was receiving after _her _partner stormed out yet again. She all of a sudden felt embarrassed, which pissed her off even more.

_I hate you, Robert Goren. I hate you so much for putting me through this._

She then turned and left.

* * *

**A/N: So, there's my little intro to the story. Find it fitting? Let me know and I'll continue. This was short, but a good place to stop. I began this story last year, but I'm just now getting to posting it. It shouldn't be that long of a story but please be patient with me on updating; school is killing me along with other things in life.**

**-Snyder-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough, I don't own anything. This is written for pure enjoyment only and no profit to be gained!

**Note: **Alex's POV.

**CHAPTER: 2**

Alex walked into her home and then shut and locked the door behind her. She didn't even make it a foot into her home before she felt as though the world was crashing down in front of her. Hell, in front of her, try _on _her. She never realized how much Robert Goren was apart of her life, how much he affected her, how much she needed him until today, because today, she was sure she had lost him. She felt lonely and it sent a shiver down her spine.

It's odd how you never truly know what you have, you never _appreciate _what you have until you no longer have it.

_Just call him. Go to him. Go see him. Call him…_

She wanted to, she really did. She wanted to call him, she wanted to go see him, she wanted to confront him about it all, but then she remembered.

_Throw your life away, Bobby, but you're not bringing me down with you. Not anymore._

Her resentment resurfaced. She no longer wanted to call him. She found herself to be looking up as she threw her purse across the room and dropped her briefcase on the ground next to her.

Alex recalled the drive home from work. It was hell. _Fucking hell. _She was angry; speeding like a bat out of hell and swearing until she ran out of words to say. All her angry, all her despair was because of Robert O. Goren. The man whom was literally falling apart at the seams, the man she couldn't live without and yet refused to call because she was too angry, too stubborn to _allow _herself to care.

On the way home, she couldn't control her thoughts as they drifted back to the good times of their partnership; in the beginning. She loved his smile, she loved the bounce in his step and how enthusiastic he'd get when they got a new case and she loved watching him _pounce _on a suspect when he knew they had 'em. Now, though, she no longer saw that spark. She no longer saw that glimmer in his eyes. Everything was dark. Everything about him was so dull and lifeless. Everything he did seemed to take what little energy he had left right out of him.

That eagerness which pulled her into him was long gone. Everything has _changed._

_How did things get so fucked up?_

It was scary, really, how alone and astray he looked.

_But loneliness is a choice._

And then she remembered.

_His mother. _

His life, his mother, everything about him. His mother was his _life. _

Alex remembered back to the look he had on his face when he left the squad room the last time. He _looked _exhausted. Even before then, when he'd get calls from his mother throughout the case, he looked so worn out.

Alex's tears fell. She didn't try and wipe them away. She cried not only because of Bobby because she thought of herself in his position. She put herself in his shoes. She thought of how she would feel if she grew up the way he did. She had it well; she was well-aware of that, and something about having to live the way he did made her cry even harder.

It wasn't an excuse for him, she knew that, it was just an explanation.

_Bobby…_

"Bobby…" She whispered his name this time. Just to hear those two syllables.

And that's when he had her. That's when he had her and he didn't even know it. And the saddest part about it was he'd probably never know it. Alex continued to muse as her legs finally gave out. She fell back against her front door and slid down it until she landed on the cold, hard ground. She pulled her knees up against her chest and sobbed.

_After all we've been through over the years and I had to find out about his mothers lymphoma through interviewing a suspect. Ray. He could tell this information to a perfect stranger, but not his own fucking partner?! What the hell kind of partnership is that?_

But they _were_ more than partners, they were friends as well, and Alex couldn't and wouldn'tdeny that no matter how hard she tried. No matter how pissed she got at him, she'd always consider him a friend; even if he didn't consider her one any longer.

_Has he ever considered me one?_

Alex knew when she glanced up in Bobby's eyes as he was talking to Ray that he was being completely honest about his mother's condition. She questioned him immediately afterwards only to confirm her suspicions. She wasn't sure how to feel just then, but she does now.

Ostracized. Shut out from his life almost completely. _Almost_. They still had their work. Or at least they did. But she knows how Robert Goren is. He closes himself off to people for a reason: to block anyone from getting too close to his heart. He doesn't want to be hurt, he's afraid of it, so he distances himself. He's been building the same wall, the wall well above his height, well above what is needed to _shelter _him, for most of his life now.

And Alex hung her head because she knows she'd never hurt him on purpose; she just wished he'd realize that.

_But he won't even talk to me. How am I supposed to know? How am I supposed to help him when he is so fucking far away? He can't possibly drift any farther away from me, can he? What is he afraid of?_

But Bobby was too cold of a man to receive any help anyway. He didn't need help and fuck anyone that tried to care for him. Alex knew he was used to taking care of himself and that saddened her.

_If only he knew… If only he knew he didn't have to go through life alone…_

Finally, Alex gave in and fished her cell phone out of her pocket. She dialed. It rang and rang and _rang_, and god she was getting anxious. She just wanted the ringing to stop. Nervousness set in as she redialed him. After the fourth ring, Alex hung up.

_Damn you._

She needed to talk to Bobby. Now. Even if it ended up with the both of them screaming at each other, yelling was better than nothing.

Or so she thought.

"You stubborn bastard! Pick up the damn phone, Bobby!" She hollered and then whispered, "Please, please just pick up."

But he didn't. Instead, the ringing that started to give her a migraine continued until she finally gave up and shoved her phone back into her pocket.

_Of course he won't pick up. _Her mind reasoned with her. _This is Bobby we're talking about. Not such a simple man; nothing he does is ever simple._

Alex wanted to drive to his place. She wanted to stay at home and not give him the satisfaction of him thinking she was worried about him. She wanted to _ignore _him. She wanted to hit him and then cry in the process_ for_ him. She wanted to hug him because of the feelings inside of him that she _knew, _she just fucking knew he was trying his best to hold in. And she wanted to cradle him in her arms because of his mother and the fact that she wasn't going to live much longer.

_For so many reasons I need to see him._

All the reasons, all _those_ reasons for crying were too late though, because she was already crying for _all _of those reasons and then some. She was deathly afraid of losing him to whatever demons he was holding inside of him.

_I just want to hold him. I wish I could take away his pain, just for a little bit. He has so many demons…_

And today just added to the list of them.

_Fuck, what should I do?_

And then she knew. She had to do it. She knew he didn't want to be bothered, but she needed to see him.

"I swear to god if he doesn't answer his door…" She murmured to herself as she got up, walked over to grab her purse and then made her way back towards her front door.

Then she stopped.

_What would I do? What if…? No, no. Maybe he's at Carmel Ridge…_

But Alex had already made up her mind to go and see him and no musing of hers was going to stop her. She needed to see him but she wasn't sure if it was for him or her. It didn't take much thought on her part either way. She was worried about him. She would more than likely deny it to anyone but him, but she was; she always would be. And she hated herself because of it. She wanted to let him suffer. She wanted _that _pissed off attitude back that she had on her way home but somehow, just like everything else, that emotion was swept away. She hoped that he felt bad about it all, but she shoved all those thoughts away as she drove towards her destination.

_I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid…_

Alex didn't know what the hell he was doing and it scared her. Sometimes he was so unpredictable. All she knew for sure is that she didn't want his little meltdown to be the end.

The end of what, she wasn't quite sure. She was afraid to even think about.

_The end. The end? No. I refuse to give up. This can't be the end._

She was willing to fight 'till the _end._

_It can't be over yet, can it?_

* * *

**A/N: Still like it? I didn't get many reviews, but I did get several hits so I'm going to assume people are reading so I shall continue. More to come! Hope you're enjoying.**

**-Snyder-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough, I don't own anything. This is written for pure enjoyment only and no profit to be gained!

**A/N: **Ok, so for the time frame, picture this happening the same time as when Alex first got home. I was going to switch back and forth more, but some chapters were like 200 words, so I changed it and added more to the last chapter. Does that make sense? LOL

**Note: **Bobby's POV.

**CHAPTER: 3**

Bobby knew he'd made a mistake; almost immediately after he said it in fact. In front of the whole squad room no less.

Fuck.

_Fire me. Fire me? What the fuck was I thinking? My work is all I have. I can't blame anyone but myself for this one. I guess it was only a matter of time anyway._

The funny thing was Bobby didn't regret it. Any of it. He just doesn't quite care either way right now. He's not allowed to care about work, because he has other things, other priorities to worry about.

He entered his apartment in almost a program-like state. He was on auto-pilot. He'd had little if any sleep in the past week, but he knew it was only an excuse. All of his reasons were just excuses. He couldn't sleep even if he tried, so what was the point? Anytime he was on the verge of sleep his phone would ring. Most of the time, it was his mother.

_Too many things to do. Too much on my mind. _

So much to do.

_Where did all the time go?_

So many things to think about.

_Is it over yet?_

He knew he should go see his mother, but he just fucking couldn't. He needed to sleep, he needed to be alone, and he needed _this _to be over. He needed to be away from _her _and he needed time to _himself. _He needed to think and sulk in his own misery.

He knew, he just fucking knew his mother was going be the death of him sooner or later.

_Unless I do something about it._

But he knew there was nothing to do, because he was the only one who could take care of her. But for now…

_Alone._

He needed the silence. Just for now he needed to be away from it all.

"Alone." He murmured to himself and then snorted at the thought. The word lingered in they air as he allowed his body to shake at how quiet his apartment was. The word, alone, it echoed in his apartment; like it was mocking him. "Alone and away from everyone and everything." He hissed.

Truth was Bobby was bitter. He despised his mother for the life she'd given him. He didn't ask for it, he didn't ask for anything of_ this_. He'd been taking care of her all his life and for what? To be treated like shit?

_Some life...if I so dare to even call it that._

But he _chose _to do it. He knows that and he's taken full responsibility for it, for her.

_We all make choices, and I've made mine. _

He didn't bother to lock his apartment, he didn't care.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the top shelf of his refrigerator. He hoped it would take the edge off, he _hoped _it would make him tired. He needed to be numb for a little bit.

_Just for a little while._

He staggered over to his couch, set his beer down briefly and took his coat off; not before digging into his pocket for his cell phone and badge. He dropped them both on the table in disgust as well as his holster after he unclipped it from his belt. After pulling his wallet out of his back pocket, he plopped down hard onto his worn black leather couch. He grabbed his beer, opened it and took a long drink.

_Nothing like a cheap beer… _He mused. _But then why did I pay for bottled beer? Can is cheaper and yet I grabbed two six-packs of bottled… _He asked himself but then shook his head. _God, now I'm thinking about what kind of beer I drink?_

He set it down again and began to unbutton his shirt to get a bit more comfortable. He couldn't help but look down at his badge and gun on the table in front of him. After successfully unbuttoning his shirt completely, he took it off so he was only in his dark brown t-shirt. The cold air from his apartment hit his bare forearms and he uncontrollable shivered but ignored it and reached for his beer once again.

Not a minute later, he was deep in thought. He couldn't stop nor control his thoughts; they ranged from work, to his mother and brother, to his life and the 'what ifs' of it all, to even Alex.

"Alex…" He whispered the name, her name, but it too was swallowed up by the silence. So, he said it again, a little louder. "Alex."

Bobby couldn't help but wince every time his thoughts were of her.

_Alex. She's gone for sure now. And I only have myself to blame._

Not ten minutes later he found himself digging through his refrigerator to retrieve another beer. As the time passed, Bobby seemed to be spending more time walking back and forth from his couch to his kitchen to get another beer, than anything else.

Eight beers later and what seemed to be miles of pacing, he felt a little better.

_But still not enough. _He mused as he reached for his ninth. _Maybe I'll finish both six-packs._

On the way home, Bobby turned his phone on vibrate. He was sick of _those _calls. He didn't want to care for tonight. He needed a few hours away from_ her_. Away from those goddamn, fucking lunatic calls. How fucked up they were.

_There are doctors there to watch over her. If she needs someone so bad, she can call Frank._

Even if he would've seen his phone vibrate, even if he would've seen that Alex was the one calling him, he wouldn't have answered anyway. This was _his _time.

Or so he thought.

The numbness was starting to sink in as he sat back down on his couch yet again with his feet propped up, but it wasn't the numb he was searching for. He had successfully gotten himself buzzed. He knew he was well above the limit, he has a high tolerance to begin with and he's a big guy, but, unfortunately his mind was still working for the most part. He wasn't processing things as well as he normally did, but the memories of everything were still there plain as day. It was at that moment that he realized they were never going to leave him.

_Fuck._

He was fading in and out, he was deeply hating _everything _about the world, and he was waiting for something. His evil mind haunted him, however. He was waiting for the _peace_ to begin but it never came. He continued to be haunted by his past. Memories of his childhood suddenly resurfaced and he began to hate _himself _in return. He began to hate who he stood for. His mother, Frank, his abusive _father, _everything and everyone for the rest of his life would continue to haunt him.

_Really, what am I good for?_

He tilted his head down to look at his left shoulder. He reached up with his right hand and raised his left sleeve up so that his shoulder was showing. He rubbed it, it was barely noticeable now, but it was still there.

A burn mark from his _father. _

_Well, apparently I'm good for an ash tray…_

He remembered back to how it happened; he felt as though it happened only a few hours ago. His father burned him with a cigarette. He put the cigarette out _on _Bobby. He remembered how hard he cried because of the pain and then being slapped across the face for crying. He was young, so young and he didn't understand what he did wrong. He let go of his shirt so his sleeve fell back in place.

_I just want to disappear… Just for a little while. I can't do this anymore. I've done the best I can…_

He was sick of sacrificing. He was sick of reliving his life through other people, through other horrific cases. He was sick of the horrible nightmares he had. He wanted them to just _stop. _He just wanted some peace in his life. Some happiness. Was that so much to ask? Was that even possible for a man like him?

_Is it over yet?_

He clumsily stumbled off his couch and made his way over to his refrigerator to grab yet another beer. He closed the refrigerator door, stood up lopsided and not quite himself. He then began to stare at it. His eyes darkened like they did when he interrogated a suspect at 1PP. Not a second later he threw the bottle against the wall where it shattered into a million pieces.

Then he cried. About so many things. But mainly, Bobby Goren cried for himself.

_Sorry son-of-a-bitch I am…_

He hated showing emotion especially that of sorrow even if it was only in front of himself, but he didn't try and stop himself like so many other times.

_I'm allowed to cry. I'm only human for god's sake._

Bobby didn't bother to clean up the mess. He didn't care. He knew that, too; that he was allowed to _not _care.

_Sigh._

He continued to _allow _himself the comfort of crying as he watched the cool amber liquid from his cheep, distasteful beer seep down the wall and onto his floor. He carefully examined its contents briefly. He even tilted his head to one side as he watched it drip down and pool around the broken glass. He thought about changing to scotch, upping the ante, but turned around suddenly and walked away from it all.

_It's what I'm good at. Walking away from things._

Bobby started to make his way back to the couch when he paused mid-step. His eyes caught sight of his Glock lying on the table.

_Not again._

He started to move once more towards it, his eyes never leaving it, but he didn't quite make it. He fell a few feet short and crumbled to the floor instead. It wasn't due to his alcohol intake. It was due to all the pain he was feeling. This type of pain wasn't physical, it was emotional. It was the pain of not knowing what to do and not having anyone to turn to. He truly felt lost.

"I just want it to be over…" He mumbled.

He'd yearned, for most of his life now, to have someone with him. To have someone to hold him when he needed to be held and to have someone he could confide in and trust, but he never found such a person. He'd thought of Alex, on many occasions in fact, but he knew she didn't want nor need his burdens; she couldn't possibly hold them all in anyway. There were so many nights where he'd lay in bed and wish for someone to be with him. He even began to picture someone, usually Alex, with her arms wrapped around him. That never happened though; it was just a sick trick his mind would play on him. Funny thing was, sometimes it worked. Sometimes imaging her with him worked, but he _knew _it would never happen.

"Never…"

He convinced himself of it that long ago. So, he continued to yearn and only hope that someday, something magical would happen. And that's all he really had; that was the only hope he had. That's all he held onto: a miracle.

Someday…

_Someday maybe I'll do it, maybe I'll kill myself. Or maybe someday someone will come around. Someone who can…_

And then he stopped himself because he knew he didn't want anyone to care for him. He didn't feel he _deserved _that someone special. He was too fucked up; his life was too fucked up to allow anyone to enter. He didn't want to hurt anyone; he didn't want anyone to feel what he was feeling.

_So… _He mused. _I will be alone for the rest of my life._

And that thought scared him even further. He wanted someone, but wouldn't allow anyone in.

_It's over. My hope is gone._

He'd recently thought of suicide, many times in fact. He wouldn't deny that to himself. In fact, just seconds ago he'd thought about it again when he saw his gun lying there. It seemed to be calling his name. But just like every other time he'd contemplated, his thoughts travelled to Alex.

_I can't leave her; not yet anyway. Not yet…just a while longer…but not yet. If only for her, I have to continue on. She'd think it was her fault, somehow or another she would and I can't let her think that because its not. Nothing has ever been her fault. Just wait, wait awhile. Perhaps we'll become distant, she'll transfer out of Major Case and then, then I can do it… I can finally pull the trigger and end it all._

He felt so lost. Like he knew it was coming, he just wasn't sure when.

_Until the end, Alex, until the end._

Bobby knew he needed more than a partner right now, he needed a friend. Someone to confide in, someone to tell him it would be _okay _even if it wouldn't be. He'd thought about Alex, about calling her and pleading with her to come over, but he immediately pushed the idea down. He buried it deep down where it could never be retrieved.

_I know I hurt her…and it was the last thing I wanted to do, but I know… I could tell by the way she acted after I told her to just 'back off.' The look on her face when I turned around in the elevator was enough to almost make me push the elevator doors open and envelope her in my arms and beg her for forgiveness. But I couldn't… She'd smack me for sure, call me a pig, and then request a new partner; one that wasn't crazy…one that wasn't a whack job._

His muse was interrupted when he heard his phone vibrate for the first time, though it had been all along. He titled his head up to look at the table in which the phone was vibrating on, noting his gun once more, and then slammed his head, hard, back on the ground.

_Leave. Me. Alone._

He didn't even bother to reach for it.

_Too much energy. Too much work. Just want to go away…_

He ignored it, never realizing who it was. He figured it was his mother or the impossible, his brother. No one else would call him. And those two options were the two people he wanted to speak to the least. Those were the two people he wanted to ignore the _most. _It was neither though. It was Alex whom was on her way over to his place, only a few minutes away in fact. He obviously didn't know that though and continued to cry, sprawled out on his cold floor, too weak to attempt to get up.

So, he did the only thing he could do, he let his thoughts run wild yet again.

_Some Thanksgiving, eh Bobby? You get to deal with your sick mother while other people spend the day with their families. Oh wait, until the fucking case that is because that was so much better!_

His musing continued as he lied on his floor. His tears still flowed, but he didn't attempt to wipe them away. He stared up at his ceiling wondering what else there was for him in this life. What else could he do?

_I don't know how to do anything but this… I'm useless in any other area. But being a detective, it's what I love. It lets me solve puzzles, it gets my mind working. It's hell, getting into a criminals mind, it's a dangerous place to be, but it's my job and I love it. Or, at least I used to._

"I'm such a waste. No one will want me." He murmured to himself. Right after he said it, there was a knock on his door.

Bobby ignored it. He didn't care who it was. He immediately assumed it wasn't for him anyway. He _never _had visitors. No one ever knocked on his door, not on purpose anyway.

_Wrong door, idiot._

And then there was a voice that called to him from the other side of the door. He knew who it was and his body froze.

_Great, now I'm hearing things. I'm hearing Alex…_

"Alex…" He said her name again. Just to hear it.

"Bobby?" She called out. She began to pound on his door lightly at first, but her pounding only grew more desperate as the minutes passed. "Open the damn door, Bobby!" She began to panic.

He wasn't sure if she sounded scared or angry; or possibly both.

He didn't though. He didn't panic nor open the door. He couldn't. He couldn't get up. The room was spinning and he was still angry. He still hated himself as well as the rest of the world and he still wanted to grieve.

_I'm not done grieving here, do you mind?! _He thought and not soon after, an evil grin appeared on his face. He quickly rubbed his hand over his face and any trace of his grin was gone. He didn't even know what he was grinning about to begin with. It seemed humorous at the time, but not a second later, he realized how down right sad it was. _No, I'm sad. I'm pathetic. Look at me. _He tried to raise his head to get a better look at himself, but he gave up. _Whatever, whatever, fuck it, whatever. I don't want to see myself anyway._

He couldn't even hold himself together, how was he supposed to compose himself and let her in?

The irony of it all was the he wasn't even sure what all he was grieving about. He wasn't even sure what all he was angry about. There were too many things on the list and although Bobby was never a fan of lists, he wondered what _this _list would look like.

_How many pages would it be? What would it entitle? Who would be on it? Who…cares!?_

He felt as though his body was decaying from all the hell he'd held within him. It was finally breaking him down into nothing. He felt sorry for himself, that much he was aware of. He had more or less successfully dealt with his life since he was a child on his own. Why should now be any different?

_Because now it's affecting my work…and work is the only other thing I have besides my mom._

His mom.

_Some mom. She's made my life a living hell. I really don't have anyone, do I?_

He closed his eyes, trying to block out Alex's calls to him.

_Is it over yet? _His brain kept repeating. _Over, over, over!_

He just wanted to sleep. He just wanted to _forget_, but then as he quieted his musings and listened, he no longer heard her.

_Don't leave me here… God, Alex, don't leave me here by myself!_

He found himself unable to breath. He felt a familiar terror run through his body as his apartment went silent once again.

The pounding, the knocking coming from Alex ceased and he thought his heart ceased to beat as well.

He wanted to run to the door, but he couldn't force himself to get up. So, he just laid there. He rolled completely on his back only wishing that he'd throw up and choke on his own vomit.

* * *

**A/N: More to come! Sorry if this is too depressing for you. Seriously, I'm just a depressing person. It's what I know. **

**On another note, who saw tonight's episode, "Faithfully?" Wow! Ok, so, wait: Spoilers below!**

**So some people have been saying that that kid, his **_**niece, **_**is actually Bobby's daughter. Wow, what do you all think of that theory? I'm kind of curious now and a little bit freaked out about it as well. *Sighs***

**-Snyder-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough, I don't own anything. This is written for pure enjoyment only and no profit to be gained!

**Note: **Back to both Alex and Bobby.

**CHAPTER: 4**

_You son of a bitch, fucking headstrong bastard. _

As Bobby lied on the ground, assuming the worst, Alex was reaching for the door handle of his apartment.

She hadn't left him. She never really would. Like him, she too was bullheaded.

_What the…_

Alex was shocked when the handle turned. She froze momentarily, surprised his door was unlocked. She frowned because she hadn't thought of trying it sooner and grimaced even further because he didn't take the time to lock it.

_Careless, Bobby, you're getting too careless._

Before, she was too busy panicking because she'd forgotten the key for his apartment on her desk at home, but she deeply sighed when she found his door to be unlocked.

And then confusion set in.

Her emotions were boiling; she _was_ pissed, but her anger slowly turned into nervousness. She was ready to fight and yell all of those words she rehearsed in her car on the way over, but now she wasn't sure. She really was _confused. _She wasn't sure what she'd find and that made her apprehensive.

_Where is he? What's he doing?_

She knew he was home. She saw his vehicle out front and now to find his door unlocked only confirmed it.

Sigh.

_Bobby…_

She walked through the threshold and into his apartment; she didn't know what to expect. She closed the door behind her, locked it and then stepped further into his apartment. And that's when she smelled it. Not even a foot into the doorway and she knew.

_He's been drinking._

"Bobby?" She called out almost angrily, yet unsure.

And then she saw the remains of the broken bottle on the floor and its contents covering the wall and floor. She carefully picked a few pieces of the broken glass up and set them on the counter. She knew it was from him; more than likely out of anger.

_Damn._

Alex was about to grab a wash cloth and clean up the alcohol when she heard a whimper come from not far away. She immediately jerked straight up into a standing position and scanned the room.

"Bobby?" She called again. She started to walk further into his apartment as she called his name once again. She was hoping to get a response, but it never came.

And then she saw him; there was no need for her to _hear _a response any longer.

Bobby was in between a tremble and a convulsion as he lied on the floor next to his couch. She wasn't sure what he was doing; if it were from the alcohol or not, but she was suddenly very happy that she'd gotten there when she did. She didn't know what his intentions were, how his mental stability was, but as long as she was there with him, she knew nothing would happen to him.

_Oh god, Bobby, what the hell are you doing? Why, why, god, does this man have to be so miserable?_

"Bobby?" She whispered this time as she walked over to him.

She made a beeline for him and bent down next to him to examine him. His head was turned away from her so she couldn't see his eyes.

_She didn't leave? Oh god. But…how the hell did she get in? Oh yeah, I gave her a key. _He deduced in his drunken stupor. _Oh wait, I think I left the door unlocked…_

But he didn't care. He was just happy she was here with him even if he didn't show it. He couldn't. Not yet.

_It isn't over yet, is it?_

And for the first time, he suddenly prayed that it wasn't.

"E-Eames?" He whispered softly, so softly that it frightened her. It sounded so weak, so hoarse; nothing like the normal Bobby she knew.

_He's been crying. And for a while by the sound of his voice._

But there was something else. She _felt _something else.

_His voice._

Even though it sounded weak, oddly enough it calmed her.

"I'm here, Bobby."

And oddly enough, her voice calmed him, too.

He weakly turned his head to look at her. It took almost all the energy he had, but he wanted to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Why?" He asked after he had successfully turned his head to look at her. He looked into her eyes in confusion and something else she wasn't quite sure of.

She could smell the alcohol on his breath. She became distressed. She wanted to ask him what the hell he was doing. What the hell his problem was. Why was he on the ground? And then she stood up and briefly turned away to look at the coffee table he was lying next to. She saw the empty bottles stacked high and dry along with his gun, cell phone, and badge and all of a sudden, all those questions didn't matter.

"Bobby, what's wrong?" She asked. It was such an open-ended question. _There could be so many ways for him to answer this question. _She ignored his question for the time being. It was her turn to get some answers.

When she didn't hear a response, she looked down to meet his eyes once more. He just shook his head and managed to somehow roll his entire body so that he lied on his right side. He was still facing her, but his forehead was resting partially on the ground with his eyes darting towards the ground

"Come on, Bobby. Let's get you off the ground." She said exasperated as she took in his limp form. He looked so weak as she continued to gaze at him. And somehow, she expected him to yell and scream at her to get the fuck out. That it was _his _apartment and that she had no right. She wouldn't doubt him doing that, he was more than capable of it, but he didn't. He just continued to silently cry. "Please, Bobby, for me?" She murmured. "Or c-can you not get up?" She asked, wondering if that was part of the problem.

"I…I can get up…I just don't…don't want to." He quietly answered her and then whispered, "I don't care."

_I just want to lay here…lay here and not feel a thing._

"Ok then…" She said as she continued to survey him. She decided to try another approach. "Then I'll lay down with you."

"But…" He swallowed hard. "Why?" And he almost stopped there. He almost challenged her to answer. Bobby was on the verge of begging her to stay. Almost. But he couldn't, so he added, "Eames, you…you don't have to. Just…go home." And he truly hated himself for saying it. "I c-can take care of myself." He murmured and he immediately felt as though he had just kicked _himself_ in the gut. His one last shot with her, his one last shot for her to be here with him as a friend and he blew it.

_Can't hurt anyone, remember? I can't let anyone get too close._

He thought he heard her snort at his last statement but he wasn't sure. He wasn't going to question her on it either because, as always, she was right. He can't take care of himself.

_Damn. _She kept thinking. _I knew it was coming, but it was colder than I had expected… I knew he'd reject me, but it wasn't in the form of yelling; not by any means. It sounded more like…pleading? Like he was begging me to stay? No, no…_

She shook her head. She figured she was just reading him wrong.

_God, we're so off. I don't know how to help this man. He's going to shut me out…again._

"Bobby…" She started but quickly stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. It was just a quick glimpse of his dark pools but it was enough.

_He's doing it for my own good. _She deduced. She understood now.

Alex re-examined the man lying on the ground. She wanted to leave him to sulk in his own tears; his own misery. She was close to doing it; so close in fact that she even turned on her heels and took a few steps towards the door. She figured he'd work it out on his own. In that time, however, she swore his sobbing engulf him even further. As if he was crying out _to _her now.

He wasn't holding back. He felt so vulnerable, but he all of a sudden didn't care.

_I can't. _And then she finally got it. _He does need me. He just won't let anyone close. He won't allow himself to say it…_

"Now it's over…" Bobby whispered to himself.

_It is. _His mind mocked him.

And that's when Alex turned around and really looked at him. She saw the six foot four inch man crumbled to pieces on the ground. The tremors had returned and she watched him as they uncontrollably overtook his body.

_What does he mean by, 'now it's over?' _She thought as she slowly walked over towards him.

There was no way she could leave him in the state he was in. As softly and quietly as she could, she lied down next to him. She saw him immediately glance up towards her.

_She's still here? And…she's going to lie next to me?_

He looked at her in awe and she looked back into his eyes. She knew then that he wasn't going to tell her to leave again. Alex scooted up against him. She was so close to him that she could feel the heat radiating off of his body. Their legs and arms touched each other and it sent a quick jolt through her body. She knew she had to ignore _that_ for now.

_Let go._

"I'll lay with you, Bobby."

"I…but y-you shouldn't." He mumbled though he wasn't at all convincing this time. He wasn't telling her to leave; he didn't want her to. He was thinking about her career now. The fuzziness was retreating somewhat, but he was still far from sober.

"And why is that?" She asked him. When she didn't get a response, she added, "Give me a reason, Bobby. Just give me one good reason." And when she felt him shake, when she watched him as he broke eye contact with her, she knew he couldn't.

Somehow she managed to suppress a sob and hold it together as she reached up with her right hand to wipe away a few of the tears that were falling from his cheek. She was surprised how steady her hand was. She'd never touched him before, not like that. Bobby shivered immediately following her touch and Alex instantly pulled back at the movement and reaction that coursed through his body.

_He's going to reject you. You went too far… You're seeing something that's not there._

"P-Please d-don't…" He stuttered.

"I'm sorry…" She quickly began to apologize.

"Please don't, just, d-don't stop." He finished with his eyes tightly closed.

_Oh god._

He was ashamed. He _needed _to be touched and caressed. He needed to know that someone was still out there in the open water with him; continuously pushing life rings towards him. He never allowed himself to reach out for one until now.

At that moment, Alex felt that she too was close to crying. So close in fact that she had to quickly rub at her own eyes.

_God, I never knew it was this bad… _

And she couldn't help but wonder if this is how his life had always been.

_Had he always been this depressed? Was thing a regular occurrence for him?_

"It's ok, Bobby. It'll be ok." She said as she caressed his face. "Just relax. Forget about everything else right now." She said.

She decided to take a chance and swiftly scooted right up against him. This time there was nothing separating the two of them. Their bodies were touching at all parts and she couldn't help but wrap her right arm around his waist to pull him to her even further.

He didn't resist.

Bobby shivered at the contact briefly, but then straightened up slightly to face her, to push himself closer to her, into her. His body was telling him to get off the ground and get into a comfortable bed, but his mind was telling him to stay with Alex for this might be the only time he'd get a chance to be this close to her. Bobby had wanted, for so long now, to be this close to her and his heart begun to heal slightly because of the physical contact she was giving him. It wasn't sexual; it was just enough to let him know that he still had someone.

_My angel. My guardian. My Eames._

And not a minute later, it all came pouring out. Drunk or not, it was all from the heart.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I'm so sorry."

"Easy, Bobby. Just rest, ok? You need your sleep. We'll talk in the morning." She said and somehow managed to pull him into her ever more. She was on her left side facing him and Bobby couldn't help but drape his left arm over her. He wanted to pull her closer to him, but he resisted and just let it hang there, dangling over her waist instead.

"We will?" He blinked. _In the morning?_ "You're going to s-stay? I mean, you'll be here in the morning?"

"I promise." She whispered.

She saw the desperation in his eyes.

_I won't lie to you, Bobby._

And he saw that in her eyes.

_She won't lie, not to me._

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to…" He whispered, though his eyes were telling her a whole other story.

And then he fell asleep in her arms because for once, he finally felt safe enough to sleep.

Alex waited, exactly a minute as she watched his breathing even out and then softly whispered, "I love you, Bobby. I wish I had the courage to tell you. No matter what you do, I'll always love you."

Alex managed to fall asleep a half an hour later with Bobby still curled up in her arms like a baby.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took me a week to update. I've been really busy so I wasn't able to proof-read this as much as I'd like to. All the errors are my own! More to come. Hope you're still enjoying this. Let me know either way…**

**-Snyder-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough, I don't own anything. This is written for pure enjoyment only and no profit to be gained!

**Note: **Back to Bobby's POV.

**CHAPTER: 5**

There was a loud groan that filled the dark room. It came from Bobby. His aging form was protesting at the position he was in, so he turned on his back and groaned once more.

No better.

_What the hell?_

His eyes shot open not a second later. He gathered that he was lying on the ground. And then he felt a warm body pressed lightly against his side and an arm now draped softly over his stomach.

He slowly turned his head to look and couldn't stop his eyes from widening.

_Alex? _

And then he remembered her coming over and them briefly talking.

_I must've fallen asleep._

He remembered everything, though.

_It wasn't a dream?_

He recalled back to when Alex told him that she would lay down with him. That she would not leave. That she would be here with him in the morning.

_She kept her promises._

Bobby sat up quietly and stretched. He didn't want to wake her up yet. He had a headache not surprisingly enough. He rubbed his eyes a few times to get the sleep out of them. He had to use the bathroom and prayed that she wouldn't wake up. He didn't want _this _to be over.

He quickly and quietly scurried to the bathroom to relieve himself. When he came back he was happy to see her still asleep. He couldn't help but glance down at the floor where the alcohol still was. His face scrunched as he recalled back to when he threw it.

_It seemed like a good idea at the time. Just one more thing to throw to relieve my pain. Of course, like all the other times, it didn't help._

Bobby made his way to the kitchen as quietly as he could and came back with a rag. After cleaning up the glass and wiping up the alcohol, he looked back over to where Alex was. She was now sprawled out on his hard floor and he wondered if he should wake her. He didn't want her to be sore in the morning all because of him. He wondered if she'd get mad if he left her to sleep.

_Should I just let her sleep a while longer by herself while I take a shower? Should I wake her up?_

He decided against both.

Instead he went over to the couch and grabbed the blanket that was draped over the back of it. He silently walked back over to Alex and laid it across her. He couldn't help but stand over her and look at her for a few minutes.

_She's so beautiful._

He got back on the ground and curled up next to her. He couldn't help but watch her sleep some more. Scooting up against her as much as possible, Bobby slid his right arm under her head for a pillow and threw his left arm lightly around her waist like he did the last night. This time, however, he allowed himself to pull her closer to him.

It was him holding her this time and it comforted him to know that _she_ was safe.

_Not yet. It's not over yet._

And he fell back asleep not ten minutes later knowing that it indeed was not over. His last thoughts were of Alex.

* * *

**A/N:** **Still more to come. Yeah, this was very short; just a quick scene with Bobby.**

**-Snyder-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough, I don't own anything. This is written for pure enjoyment only and no profit to be gained!

**Note: **The rest of the chapters will be with both Bobby and Alex.

**CHAPTER: 6**

It was around 9:00 AM when Alex began to stir. Something invitingly warm was pressed up against her and she didn't need to open her eyes to know who it was. She could smell him; the scent of alcohol, of his cologne, and a scent that was only him. Oddly enough, she loved that combination. She found it intoxicating.

_Bobby._

As she awoke a littler further, she noticed the blanket that was covering them and the fact that her head was on his arm. She unconsciously raised one of her hands to grip his arm, but stopped herself short.

_I don't remember covering us up. Bobby must have done it sometime during the night._

Surprisingly enough, she slept well; even if it were on the floor of Bobby's apartment. She felt safe. She wouldn't tell Bobby this but she had often thought about calling him in the middle of the night ever since she had gotten home from the hospital, ever since she was kidnapped and asked him to come over. She _always _refused to allow herself to do so. She was still cautious at night and could feel her body tighten up every time she got into her house after dark.

Her empty birdcage was just another image to remain in her head. She still hadn't touched it. The night's where a windstorm is present is the worst. The slight creaks in her house, the trees swaying back and forth; she hated it. She needed it to be quiet so she could listen, listen and make sure no one was in her house. With the wind, however, it drowned every other sound out.

Alex didn't even realize she was crying until she felt Bobby's hand softly come down and wipe a few tears away.

"Alex, what's wrong?" He asked worried.

He was afraid he had done yet another thing wrong.

_You don't know how long I've waited to touch you, to comfort you._

She blinked and then stared deep into the man's eyes that she had known for so long, only to feel lost inside.

_Was I really crying?_

She tried to recall back to if she'd ever cried in front of him before.

_Yeah, when we were investigating Joe's case..._

"I'm ok, Bobby." She said as she sat up. She needed to get a hold of the situation in front of her because she knew it could quickly get out of hand.

He just nodded and watched her get up off the ground. He didn't force the issue, so he just kept quiet.

"Bobby?"

He looked up. He was lost inside his head again.

_She's gonna leave you now. She's going to leave!_

"Yeah?" He asked. He swallowed hard, expecting some sort of yelling match to finally begin now that he was sober.

"You have to find yourself, Bobby, because I can't help you anymore. I can't do _this _anymore. I can't take it anymore…"

"You're leaving." He mumbled. What he thought was: _You're leaving me._

And before she could answer him, he got up and walked into his bedroom and quietly shut the door.

_Talk about opening my appendages, pouring salt on my wounds and leaving me to suffer. _Bobby thought as he made his way to the bathroom.

Bobby wanted to believe it was real. He wanted to believe he was getting a second chance. He hoped he'd find somewhere to belong; a place that felt right instead of the nothingness he's not even living in, only residing in now. He wanted to sweep all the pieces under the rug and forget about them and just get caught up in the moment of Alex being with him, but he no longer could. Reality suddenly hit him hard and he couldn't help but wipe a few tears away.

_She's not really with me anyway._

Alex suppressed a sob as she watched him walk away. She wasn't going to leave him at major case, but she was done with _this. _She couldn't do it anymore; she couldn't be the one to help him up every time he was down or cover for him anymore. He needed to help himself. She had all the right words down last night; the way she was going to tell him, but now they seemed impossible to say.

_I couldn't leave him. I can't leave him._

Not Bobby. Not _her _Bobby.

Her plan was thrown out the door right then and there along with reality. All rationality was gone and she knew that as she took a step forward.

_He needs someone… If only you'd meet me even a quarter of the way, Bobby, I'd meet you the rest. It can't be over. Not yet. Not ever._

She walked into his bedroom, ignoring the fact that he had closed it. She walked in and heard the shower running. She bit her lip and tried to decide on what her thoughts and her feelings were telling her.

_What should I do?_

And she knew as she felt her feet make their way over to the bathroom door; she felt she had no control of them. The bathroom door was also shut, but she felt her hand rise to open that as well.

It wasn't locked.

_Turn back…keep going. _

What the hell was she doing? She didn't know.

_This could fuck everything up._

She kept going.

_He'll think I've lost it._

She continued her journey towards him.

She looked up to see Bobby's silhouette in the shower. He was unaware of her presence.

_Maybe he doesn't want this. Maybe he doesn't want me. Maybe he actually wants to be alone._

She continued to take baby steps towards the man she had always wanted and would always love.

_No one wants to be alone._

Bobby's form was still. He didn't so much as moving a finger. His head was under the shower head, the water pouring down on top of his head, but his posture was off. His arms were stretched out in front of him and his palms were flat against the tile of the shower with his head down.

_He's crying again._

Even through the frosted glass in his shower, Alex could tell by the subtle shake in his shoulders that he was indeed crying. And right then and there she _knew _she couldn't at that very moment. She _never _could.

_I could never leave him._

In truth, Bobby had already claimed her heart. All he had to do was recognize the fact that she would allow him to have it, but he couldn't.

Alex was revealing so much to him. She wanted him to have it all. She was naked to him with open arms now and she only hoped that he'd accept it.

She was ready after six years. She was ready to face _this. _She knew she couldn't be without him and she only hoped that he felt the same about her. He was a lonely man to begin with, it didn't take a genius to see it, but she hoped and prayed that he would realize that she _wanted _to be with him.

Somehow though, she knew that he'd take it as pity.

She looked down at her naked form. She had managed to slip out of all of her clothes without Bobby noticing and mutely began to walk towards him.

Slowly, she reached to open the glass door. Bobby's head was still aimed down towards the drain. She slid the glass door open about two feet and then immediately stopped because of the sight in front of her. Alex's eyes began to immediately scan his muscular forearms. She slowly raised her eyes up as they made their way up to his chest and finally to his face.

And that's when Bobby heard her; as she was taking him in.

He looked up almost in horror and something else. Desperation possibly? She wasn't sure. That is, until he spoke.

"Eames, what the—" His mind was on the fence whether or not to use to word 'hell' or 'fuck,' but he stopped himself short because of what he saw in her eyes.

His mouth was agape. His palms were still flat against the tile in front of him and that's when Alex took a chance and placed one hand on his forearm.

_Oh god, what is she doing? And…oh my god is she naked!?_

He shook his head and almost stammered backwards. Almost. But somehow he held it together because he knew he couldn't back away from her.

He dropped his hands from the wall and looked at her. His gaze never roamed down past her neckline. He was afraid to. He had no right to without permission. So he just stood there, arms limp at his sides, eyes wide with shock.

The look she was giving him sent his mind reeling. And that's when he knew.

"Alex." He used her first name. It came out so softly that she barely heard it above the running water that was now coming down on his chest.

She was looking into his eyes the whole time because she was afraid that if she were to look away, she would chicken out. She would run away from him, from all of it. So instead of looking away she reached up and softly stroked his cheek. It was Bobby that closed his eyes first. It was then that she stepped into the shower with him and slid the door closed behind her.

Bobby heard the shower door close and then felt her body rub up against his briefly as she shifted positions. That was all it took to have reality crash back down on him. Just for a moment Bobby wanted to believe that _she _wanted this, but then he remembered how he hurt her and how she hurt him.

_She doesn't want this. Not me._

"Alex, what are you doing?" He managed to weakly ask.

_Stop this now. For her sake._

Instead of answering him, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips. When she pulled away, she saw confusion on his face.

"Eames…" He was back to her last name. "I don't need your pity." And the sentence had come out weaker than he had planned.

And bingo, there it was. He had just played the pity card. She was waiting for it though.

"Bobby…"

"Eames, you're leaving. You said so yourself. Please don't make this any harder than it has to be." He choked out. Finally his brain caught up to the moment and he tried to back away from her but she gripped onto one of his wrist to keep him from doing so.

Alex shook her head lightly side to side. She was surprised how well she'd held it together.

"I love you, Bobby. I can't leave the man I love. I'm just scared, Bobby. I'm scared for you…" She whispered. She didn't dare and break eye contact.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm in finals week now so I've been really busy. Sorry for the delay! I decided to take summer classes this summer, so I start back up June 22****nd****. Oh yay! I will still be writing this summer though.**

**Anyway, how is this so far? I'm still debating whether or not I want to get them more…**_**involved**_**… So be patient with me. This was actually two chapters but since you've waited so long, I decided to just combine them. I had to cut a little out of the end since I'm still deciding on their…uh, **_**actions. **_**If you get my drift.**

**So, guess what? I'm hooked on another show! Ahh. That's all I've been doing is watching…it and trying to get my work done. Ok, so it's an old show from the 90s. I'm not going to tell you though, you have to guess! You guys will never ****guess this. If you don't want to play along then **_**fine. **_**There was your hint.**

**-Snyder-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough, I don't own anything. This is written for pure enjoyment only and no profit to be gained!

**Rating: Still rated T.**

**CHAPTER: 7**

"I love you, Bobby. I can't leave the man I love. I'm just scared, Bobby. I'm scared for you…" She whispered. She didn't dare and break eye contact.

In that time Bobby's eyes darkened slightly. Alex saw it. He looked deep into her eyes as if to read her thoughts. He wanted to know what she was thinking. He wanted to know, he wanted to make sure this was real. Somehow, however, he didn't doubt her. He wouldn't question her either because he saw it all in her eyes. He _knew _she wouldn't take it this far unless she meant it. There was too much emotion in her voice, in her eyes for this to be a trick.

He deeply sighed and surrendering to the feeling. He no longer wanted to be the miserable, middle-aged man who had nothing but his work and his sick mother. He wanted to give into the feeling of being wanted and loved. He wanted to be with someone, with Alex and before he could think twice about it, he blurted the words out.

"I need you, Alex…." He voice was weak, almost strained-like. It was riddled with desperation, desire, passion but he got his point across.

"Oh, Bobby. You have me. You've always had me."

"I…I _do _love you, Alex." And Alex felt his body immediately shiver when she released her grip on his wrist and laid it on his chest.

"Do you, Bobby? Do you love me? Do you believe me?" She questioned him, a little surprised at how quickly he gave in. She had to know. She had to know that he was with her, on the same page as her.

_Just don't hurt me, Bobby._

And he read her like a book.

"I won't hurt you, Alex, not on purpose. I can promise you that. I never want to be the cause of your pain." He said and raised his hands up to cup her face. "And I-I do, Alex, I do love you. I…I have for a long time. I just wouldn't allow myself to acknowledge it." He said as he slowly let his hands slip off her face where they quickly latched onto her waist. She nodded and he allowed himself to feel her smooth skin with his large hands. "I believe you, Alex." He murmured. "I can see it in your eyes." He whispered softly and slowly leaned down. He began to close his eyes, but he opened them back up. He didn't know how far she wanted to take things; that is, until she reached up and pulled his head down so she could capture his lips.

Bobby allowed himself to close his eyes this time and could suppress that moan that followed. This time he felt an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was loved? Cared for?

_Someone loves me? Eames… My Eames… Oh, God.  
_

"Alex…"

"I love you, Bobby, so very much." She said as she slowly pulled away to catch her breath. "I don't want to lose you. I can't." She murmured.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked and lifted her chin up with his middle and index finger. "You don't know about me."

"Bobby, I know more about you than you think. And what I don't know about you, you can tell me. We never talk anymore. What happen to us? We used to talk all the time, but now, now I have to find out about your mother through someone we were interviewing?"

"I'm sorry. I just…I try to deal with things on my own. It's how I…cope."

"You sure in the hell weren't during this case, Bobby. What the hell were you thinking?"

And he knew it was coming. He was waiting for it.

"I don't know."

Simple and easy.

"Fire you?!" She spat and then quickly dipped her head.

He swallowed hard. He was trying to think of something to say, something to explain his behavior, but nothing seemed good enough.

"I've always been able to separate my work from…from my mother, my life. During this case, I failed to do so." He rendered and hung his head down to match hers. "I'm sorry."

_Oh god, it must be so hard for him._

She took one small step towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist as much as she possibly could. She didn't watch to torture him about it any further. She placed her head against his chest and sighed. It was reassuring. She _needed _to feel him. She needed to wrap her arms securely around him just to make sure he was there in front of her.

It felt good; so fucking good, natural, and long overdue.

"Bobby, you've got to talk to me. We have to be on the same page or we'll fall apart. If you want to stop now, if you want to turn back now is the time to say so."

"I know, Alex. I know, and I'm sorry." He said as her held onto her tighter. "And I…I don't want to turn back. Not with…I don't want to turn my back on you…on us."

"I know you're sorry." She paused to kiss his chest lightly. She loved what the shimmer of the water was doing on his chest hair. "And I don't want to turn back either. I've wanted this, you, for a long time. I just…"

"Didn't think I gave a shit?"

"Bobby, I know you care…it's just…" She paused.

"What, Alex?" He said as he brushed an angry piece of hair out of her face.

"It's just sometimes hard to tell." She sadly admitted.

He pulled back from her just then.

"Please, Alex, don't ever doubt that I care for you or that I love you. You can doubt everything else about me…just not that."

"I don't, Bobby…" She reassured him and leaned forward into his body once more.

"I know I don't show it, I know that I seem like a cold heartless bastard but I…" And then he stopped.

He what? He was sorry again? He had a lot to deal with? He just can't take it all? There were a lot of excuses once again that he could come up with, but none of them mattered right now.

"You're not a heartless bastard, Bobby. Look how much you care. Look at what you're doing for your mom."

He shook his head violently this time.

"Not enough. I can't even be with her. She calls me all the time at work and asks for me constantly. She asks me when I'm coming to see her. When am I going to get there? I keep telling her soon. Every time I talk to her it's _soon_. It breaks my heart that I can't be with her all the time. And what's worse is that I _don't _want to be with her all the time. This fucking job is killing _her._" He whispered in her ear and then added, "And she is killing me."

And Alex knew that that was true. His mother was slowly killing him. She wondered if he had anything left in him, but she knew that she loved him, all of him.

Bobby started to cry again. He felt so hopeless, so embarrassed. He tried to hide it under the still running water by dipping his head into the nape of Alex's neck, but she stopped him. She didn't want him to hide his pain from her any longer. She pulled back to look at him, to really look at him, and it scared her what she saw.

_Jesus, no wonder he's so high-strung right now. He's been so upset lately, so distant. He's more concerned about his mother than anything or anyone else. And I can tell he needs a break from it all and it's making him feel guilty._

He tried to bury his face into the side of her neck again and this time she let him.

"Bobby, everyone needs a break."

"No! She's my mother. I should be there for her."

"But you have your own life, too, Bobby."

He snorted and half-heartedly laughed.

"Yeah right. Some life." He bitterly said. "I have _nothing_, Eames. I _had_ a great job, but now that's more than likely gone."

"That's not true. Ross won't fire you, but he can't keep giving you second chances, Bobby. You've had your freebees. You're done, you've used them all. You can't keep doing this." She rubbed his back and he nodded. "And you have me now. You've always had me, Bobby, even if you never thought you did. You always have…and you can confide in me."

"I-I know." He whispered.

They pressed their foreheads together and Alex couldn't help but think about of their height difference. The water was turning cold so he pulled back and looked at her. It was then that he finally allowed himself to really look at her naked form.

* * *

"We must not allow the clock and the calendar to blind us to the fact that each moment of life is a miracle and mystery."

-H. G. Wells

* * *

**A/N: OMG. Wow, so it's been a looooong time since I've updated. I've never taken this long before. Sorry! I've just kind of…stopped writing. =( I'm hoping to finish this story up in the next chapter and then I'm more than likely going to stop writing for a while. I don't know for how long. Anyway, hope you're all still out there somewhere. Thanks for being patient with me! Still not sure if I'm going to turn this into a Rated M fic or not.**

**Anyway, Happy 50th b-day to VDO (June 30th) and Happy 4th of July to everyone!  
**

**-Snyder-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough, I don't own anything. This is written for pure enjoyment only and no profit to be gained!

**Rating: **This chapter is Rated M. There will be one more chapter Rated T so if you wish to skip this chapter, please wait for the next (Chapter 9). Thanks.

**CHAPTER: 8**

"Should we get out?" Bobby finally asked nervously.

Alex smiled at him. He looked nervous yet so cute and innocent all of a sudden. It was an unfamiliar sight to Alex's eyes as well as an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of _his _stomach.

"I don't know…" She said as her smile only grew. She found herself becoming nervous and yet, oddly enough confident in herself and her body. "I'm starting to like this view of you."

Alex knew that the wetness between her legs wasn't from the running water. She was very turned on by this man and had been for years.

_Why did we wait this long again? Fucking idiots, we are!_

Bobby blushed and looked down towards her breasts.

_Oh, Alex, you're so beautiful._

"I…I just…"

And he was cut off, put out of his misery by Alex kissing him once more. Bobby immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her right up against him. During this time her stomach rubbed up against his cock creating a friction down there that took his breath away. He couldn't suppress a gasp.

"Oh god." He mumbled against her lips. He was falling apart. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold off much longer.

Alex heard him and her breath hitched. When she pulled away and looked him in the eyes, her knees almost gave out. She'd never seen that look in his eyes before. They were so tender; they held so much love in them. After placing a few feather light kisses on his chest, she leaned up and captured his lips once more.

When his breathing became labored, Alex smiled against his lips while her hands roamed to his backside to rub across his ass. She'd always wondered what his ass felt like. She couldn't help but _inspect _it. She grabbed it and gave it a gentle squeeze.

_Hmm. Nice._

_Oh, shit._

Bobby groaned as he felt himself _awaken; _something that hadn't been awake in a very long time. He couldn't take it anymore. He practically lunged for her and captured her lips with his once more. This time it wasn't so sweet and innocent. He raked his tongue over her bottom lip and then plunged his tongue between her lips. It was just enough to touch her bottom teeth. She immediately opened up for him after that. Their tongues fucked; jockeyed for position as they continued to get to know each other. They tested, tasted, teased and enjoyed what they figured would never be. As their tongues continued to duel, their arms roamed and their moans increased. They only pulled away when they needed air. While Alex was catching her breath, she felt Bobby's lips on her neck. She decided to tilt her head back to give him better access.

_God, those lips!_

"Oh, god, Alex. I need you, baby. Please." He pleaded with her. He ached for her. He needed to be inside her. He needed to _claim _her.

He was so fucking turned on by this woman. He couldn't remember the last time he responded to a woman like this. Of course he knew he had never been with a woman quite like Alex before either. He had always wanted her, had even imagined this happening before, but no matter how much he imagined this, it wasn't even close to this moment. This was better. This was the type of feeling you could never imagine.

_This is euphoria._ _Amazing, so-fucking-good, euphoria._ There was no other word for it. He thought of 'heaven' but quickly dismissed it; even heaven couldn't be this good.

Just then Alex reached in between them and grabbed onto Bobby's fully erect member. He immediately moaned and closed his eyes. He loved the feeling of Alex's little hand around his cock. He never wanted to forget the feeling and just when he thought it could get any better, he felt a pair of warm lips encircle it. His eyes shot open and he looked down to see Alex squatting before him with his throbbing member in her mouth.

_Fuck._

"Oh, Jesus Christ, Alex." He mumbled.

"Hmm…you taste so good, Bobby." She said and then swirled her tongue around the head of his cock.

Bobby was paralyzed momentarily, unable to move as he continued to watch Alex continue on with her task at hand. Without any warning, he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her back up. He couldn't take it any longer.

"Bobby?" She asked cautiously.

_Oh, god, no. Please don't say you want to stop. I don't think I'd be able to…_

"Alex, as fucking good as that feels you don't need to do that…"

"But what if I want to?" She answered a little confused yet relieved all the same.

"We'll have plenty of time for _those _things later…" He smiled mischievously. "But, baby, right now I _need _you. We've waited too fucking long for this…"

Alex immediately smirked. She knew _that_ want, she knew that need and desire because she felt it too. They _had _waited too fucking long.

"I love you, Alex." He whispered into her ear as he spun them around 180 degrees and pushed her against the cold tile.

Before Alex could say anything, Bobby plunged two fingers into her hot, wet core.

"Oh, god, Alex. You're so hot and wet and…and so fucking tight. How am I going to fit into you?" He asked as he slowly pulled his two fingers out and then quickly slammed them back into her. When he added a third finger is when Alex cried out.

"Oh, shit, Bobby. I'm so close." She couldn't believe how quickly she was about to come. No man had ever made her come this quickly.

"Come for me, Alex." He said as he used his thumb to rub her nub as he continued to move his three fingers in and out of her.

Alex bit her lip and when she started to toss her head from side to side, Bobby knew she was about to come. One more quick plunge of his three long fingers into her hot pussy and he felt her inner walls quiver.

As he let her ride out her orgasm, Bobby bent down and lapped up her come. Alex shook, not from fright, but from pleasure when she felt Bobby's tongue lick her dry.

_Oh god, that tongue I've always fantasized about…_

"Hmm…" He moaned. "You taste so good, Alex."

"B-Bobby." She stuttered. "_I _need you…now." She said.

That was all it took. Bobby stood back up and looked her in the eyes. She pulled him right up against her and kissed him. Their tongues dueled once more and they hesitantly pulled apart; slightly nervous yet relieved of what they knew was finally about to happen.

"Do we need protection?" Bobby whispered in her ear.

"No. I'm on the pill." She said as she intentionally rubbed her stomach against his throbbing cock. She couldn't help but rub up against him a few more times. She loved the sounds Bobby didn't try and hide due to the pleasure.

Bobby continued to moan and temporarily closed his eyes.

"You better stop doing that, Alex." He finally said. "If you want me to last…" And before he could say anything further, Alex had a hold of his balls. He looked her in the eyes. He looked into her eyes; they looked as if to say, 'Oh yeah? And who's going to make me?'

"You know…" He said with a smile on his face. Alex knew he was about to say something sarcastic by the look on his face. "Some people would say you've had a hold of my balls throughout our entire partnership."

And with that she gave them a little squeeze, leaned in and said, "Maybe I have metaphorically, but I like this position much better. So much more…visual and pleasurable, don't you think." She smirked and captured his lips once more.

Bobby bit onto her lower lip and slowly pulled away; raking his teeth over her lip. That one move, that one kiss made Alex's head spin. She'd never been kissed like that before. It was sensual, yet hot and dirty in a way she'd never known before. She definitely likely it and she knew she definitely wanted to be kissed by Bobby Goren like that again.

"Do that again." Her voice was pure sex.

Bobby complied and slowly kissed her and then bit down on her bottom lip and slowly pulled away.

_Oh, fuck. The man sure knows how to kiss._

He was intoxicating; infecting her with something she could never be cured of nor did she want to be. With that one kiss things began to awaken inside of her that Alex feared would be dead indefinitely.

Before she could control herself, she blurted out, "Now, Bobby."

Bobby had heard enough. In one swift motion he picked Alex up so she was almost eyelevel with him. Her back rested on the tile and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. Bobby entered her in one swift motion; he couldn't make it to the bedroom. He didn't have enough willpower. Slowly, almost torturing-like, he eased into her. He was well-aware of the difference in size between the two of them.

"Ah, God, Bobby." She moaned. "You're so big."

"Are you ok? Should I stop?"

"Hmm. No. It…this feels too good. Don't ever stop. Don't ever let go of me."

"Never." He whispered.

Bobby slowly eased into her even further. The pace was killing Alex so she unraveled her legs slightly around him and took the rest of him in. They groaned in unison. She was filled to the hilt; the tip of his dick was reaching places that had never been explored before.

After letting Alex adjust to his size, Bobby begin to slowly thrust into her. He kept a steady rhythm for exactly one minute; he was surprised he lasted that long. He couldn't control his body any longer as his pace rapidly quickened. He was pulling out of her so that the tip of his head was just at the entrance of her hot sex and then he slammed back into her. After a few more quick thrusts, he felt Alex's walls contract around him as she came for the second time. He followed right behind her with one of the best orgasms he'd had in years. He pumped into her a few more times, not wanting it to end, before he stopped and leaned up against her; pushing her up against the wall even further for support.

Alex was in heaven. With the rest of the energy she had, she softly reached up and ran her hands up Bobby's strong shoulder blades and into his hair.

"That was…"

"Fucking hot." He mumbled breathlessly against her breast. "So fucking good, Alex."

She chuckled. "I was going to say amazing, but your answer is sexier." She said and kissed his shoulder.

Slowly she withdrew her legs from his waist and slid down. He immediately missed the feeling of her small body wrapped around his large one. He couldn't stop himself from reaching out and encircling his arms around her. It wasn't hard, he noticed. With just one arm he could reach all the way around her. He couldn't help but smile, not only because of the revelation but also the feeling in his stomach. It was something new to him; the feeling in his heart was as well.

Alex knew he didn't want to let go, not yet, so she didn't push him. She liked the feeling of Bobby's arms around her naked body. She loved the feeling of his chest hair against her cheek when she pressed her face against his chest. She loved the way his body shuddered when she stroked his sides, and sighed contently when she reached up to stroke the side of his face. He immediately closed his eyes and leaned into her touch every time.

_It isn't. Never._

"I love you, Alex. God, what would I do without you?" He asked more to himself as he stroked her back. "I wouldn't be anything without you, you know." He stated. "I'd lose it; I'd fall apart without you by my side."

"And I wouldn't be anything without you either, Bobby. We're nothing without each other…"

* * *

**A/N: Well, I couldn't help myself. I wanted to make the sex rough, but I held back for this fic. LOL I can honestly say I've never had sex in a shower before, so I hope this was ok. =) Anyway, for those of you that know me, you know that I don't like to end a fic with a Rated M chapter. Not all people out there read M chapters, so I like to tame it down some for the final. The next chapter will be the last and back to Rated T. Thanks for reading.**

**-Snyder-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough, I don't own anything. This is written for pure enjoyment only and no profit to be gained!

**Rating: **Back to Rated T.

**Special Thanks To: **B R Cary, chlark4, cifan, Darin's-Sis, Daystar Searcher, deliriousdancer, dogmum, Gypsy5, Humor In A Bittersweet Life, likeit, LuminousIntensity, mtm, poetrygrrl39, rindy713, samgoren, Serienjunkie 91, Starlight63, superfelix, The Mominator, Yazzmin, and Yazzmin14.

**CHAPTER: 9**

After what seemed like hours, Bobby and Alex finally pulled away from each other. They held each others gaze for a few seconds until Bobby reluctantly turned away from her and shut the water off which was now lukewarm. He quickly turned back to look at Alex whom was staring directly at his ass.

_Busted._

"See something you like?" He asked smugly.

"Most definitely." She said and on her tippy toes to kiss him while she ran her hand over his ass once more. She couldn't get enough of it. She couldn't get enough of_ him_.

As he pulled back he whispered, "You're amazing, you know."

And with that he turned and opened the shower door. Alex thought he was going to walk out of the shower without her, so she latched onto his hand. He turned back around to look at her.

_Not a chance, Alex. I'm not leaving you that easily._

She looked him straight in the eyes and murmured, "So are you." She smirked and placed a few feather light kisses on his chest. She didn't want to let him go. She didn't want to be apart from him.

With that he picked her up in one swift motion and started to head out of the shower. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist again and looked at him questioningly. She wasn't going to question him though; she'd stay this way for the rest of her life if he asked her to.

As he stepped out of the shower he noticed she was looking at him curiously.

"What? Just because I'm old and fat doesn't mean I can't carry you." He said sarcastically.

She knew by the tone in his voice, however, that he meant every word he said. She knew he didn't think too highly of himself.

"Bobby, you're not—" But her words were cut off as his lips crashed down on hers just as he made it to the bed.

He laid her down gently on her back, not once breaking the kiss, until he stood up to look at her. For the first time, he allowed himself to really look at her. What he saw made his eyes water. The fact that she was still here with him made his feelings unravel. She was completely exposed to him and she didn't try and hide any of the emotions running through her. His tough exterior, those brick walls he'd spent so many years building were long gone. He no longer felt the need to block her off entirely from his life. He felt…

_Free._

So very free all of a sudden.

Alex reached for him just then. She wanted to hold him before he got lost in his head.

"Come here, Bobby."

And he did. There was no where else he'd rather be.

He crawled on the bed and hovered above her; his knees on either side of her petite body.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He looked worried, hesitant, and sad perhaps.

And he couldn't help but smile.

"We keep asking each other that a lot, especially lately, don't we?" She nodded and waited for an answer. "I can't…" He said and buried his face into her hair.

She wrapped her legs around his solid waist once more and pulled him down almost completely on top of her. His forearms were the only thing supporting his weight now.

"You _can _tell me."

"I…I'm not supposed to."

"Who told you that?" She became very serious just then. "Who said you couldn't talk to me? You know you can tell me anything, Bobby."

"But this is…this is different." He murmured.

His eyes were red and puffy from the tears that continued to run down his face and he had this expression on his face that would've made her break into a million pieces for sure if he wasn't holding onto her.

"Bobby—"

"Alex, I'm so sorry. God, I'm s-sorry. I was…I couldn't…I was so lost without you." He blurted out.

"Bobby, what are you talking—"

"I've been…" He shook his head and tried to gather his thoughts. "Ross made me go and see psych services after you were…were kidnapped. He t-told me not to mention it to you."

_Note to self: Kill Ross._

"Why did he make you go?" She was slightly confused.

"I…I didn't exactly take the case very well…" He admitted and damn him he was ashamed.

Tiny pieces of the puzzle were filled in for Alex. She got it. She understood him. If that were to happen to him, if _he _was kidnapped she knew she too would fall apart. She could only imagine how numb he felt; how hopelessly lost he felt as he tore the city apart looking for her. No one ever told her any of the details of what happened while she was held captive. Anytime she tried to bring it up, people, Ross mainly, would avoid it and change the subject. She always wondered about Bobby…

_Bobby…_

"Oh, Bobby."

"I'm seeing the same shrink as you. I've talked to her about it. A lot. I told her things…how I was feeling at the time and…and how I feel now. She told me not to tell you or talk to you about it right now. I asked her a few times, but she kept telling me you weren't ready. After a while, I dropped it. She told me you were still coping with things. That y-you were trying to deal with your own problems and that I…" He paused and buried his head in the nape of her neck. "I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm sorry." He mumbled against her neck.

"Bobby, no…"

He pulled his head back up with all the strength he had left. She knew that the liquid dripping down his cheek wasn't from the shower water.

"It just…I was so fucking scared, Alex. Declan said to accept that you were dead and I felt like taking my gun out and shooting him right there on the street just for saying those words."

"Oh, Bobby, come here." She said and wrapped her arms around him. It didn't take much on her part to pull him down.

This time Bobby fully collapsed onto her. He could no longer hold himself up. He just wanted to forget, just for a little bit.

"Alex—"

"Bobby, we can get through this. I'm still here, see?" She said and she felt him clasp onto her tighter. "And I'm not going anywhere." She said on rubbed his lower back.

_I'll hold onto you for the rest of your life if you want me to._

"But that's not fair to you. You have your own things to deal with."

She shook her head.

"Bobby, you're mine." She said and her words shocked him. He was still getting used to the idea. "And I'm yours if you want me to be. We can take care of each other. You can come and talk to me. You can tell me what's going on through your head because…" She paused and took a deep breath. "Because when I was tied up, when I was gagged, all I could think about was _you _and that alone got me through it." She admitted and stroked his back lightly. "Screw what the shrink has to say. We'll do what is right for _us. _I never want to be alone again, Bobby."

Bobby couldn't take it anymore. Her words were killing him. He rolled over on his back and took her with him. She was now lying on top of him and he had his two large arms wrapped around her petite form. He whispered into her hair and held her as tight as he dared to.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be there, Alex. I'm so sorry that happened to you. You'll never be alone ever again. I'll be here. I'm sorry. I Just…I only wish that it was—"

"No, Bobby, don't you dare say it."

"Yes, Alex. If it would've been me instead of you, then you wouldn't have to deal with it. You deserve so much more f-from me, from life." He murmured and kissed her cheek.

"And you think you don't deserve the happiness everyone else deserves?" She questioned.

His answer was delayed. He became deathly silent and Alex knew she didn't need to ask again. She knew what his answer would be. She decided to try a different approach.

"Do I make you happy, Bobby?" She asked and placed her head on his chest. She immediately felt his arms tighten around her.

"Of course!" He said a little too eagerly. "You make me feel like I'm the luckiest man alive." He admitted. "I just can't help but feeling like any second I'm going to wake up."

"Bobby…" She said and lifted her head up to look into his eyes. "Being with you gives me the same feeling inside. I don't know how to describe it but know I never want to be with anyone else."

Bobby's heart soared. "And I never want to be with anyone else. I love you, Alex."

"I love you, too, Bobby."

By this time both Alex and Bobby were crying and neither one of them were trying to hide it. They weren't tears of sorrow, they were tears of joy. Bobby only pulled back slightly when he felt her shiver slightly.

"Are you cold?" He asked tenderly.

"A little." She admitted,

"Here." He said and pulled back the covers partially so that she could slide underneath them. "Don't worry, they're clean." Bobby half-joked. He then quickly turned and crawled underneath them as well. They were in each others arms once again within a matter of seconds.

They both knew that this was deeper than just sex; their relationship was built on trust, understanding, and respect. They needed comfort and just for a little bit, Bobby could forget about everything going on in the world and be content in life. And just for a little bit, Alex could forget about everything else and just focus on them. They needed each other for their own reasons of course, but when you got right down to it, the outcome was the same; they knew this was the only place they wanted to be.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"Never leave me."

"Never."

"Promise me, Bobby." She said. "I don't want this to be just a one time thing." She murmured and looked at him in the eyes.

That was the first time Bobby had ever thought that she quite possibly needed him just as much as he needed her. He never thought of that possibility before and it upset him that he hadn't.

"I promise, Alex, with all my heart." He kissed her lips tenderly and then added, "As long as you don't leave me because I don't want this to be a one time thing either. I want this to be forever. Just…don't leave…"

"Never, Bobby. I promise." She said. "As long as we have each other, nothing can happen to us because together we're strong…" She murmured and her voice drifted off.

"I never want to let you go." He murmured and felt her tough exterior crumbling around him. "I'll keep you safe, Alex. I promise." He said and it was his turn to reassure her.

"I came over here to help you, to comfort you…and look what you're doing. You're doing it for me instead."

He shook his head. "We're comforting each other." He said and she could see nothing but pure love in his eyes. The more she looked, the quicker she melted into him. When she glanced up one more time to look into his eyes, she finally realized how defenseless this man truly was.

"I kept asking myself if it was over. I kept wondering if you would ever see you again and now, now I can't help but feel as though this is a dream…" She whispered.

"I promise you that it'll never be over between us, but _this, _Alex, will always feel like a dream to me."

And that was all the reassurance she needed.

_It's not over yet. It never will be._

"Love you." She whispered once more before she laid her head back down on his chest. Her eye lids felt heavy all of a sudden.

"Love you, too, Alex. Now go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

_Promise?_

_Promise.  
_

And after the reassurance they both needed so desperately came, they final fell into a light sleep. Their last thoughts were of each other and their new life together. They knew there were a lot things that needed to be sorted out, that needed to be talked about, but all that could wait because they final got what they so desperately wanted: each other.

And for the time being, it was all they needed.

_The End._

* * *

"To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world."

-Unknown

* * *

**A/N: Well, sad in the beginning but fluffy in the end (more or less)! I hope this worked for you guys. I was so damn tempted to write another sex chapter. I've been so damn angry lately, which is good for you readers out there because the angrier I am, the more sex I write!!! LOL Anyway, I'm leaving on vacation this Thursday and won't be back until August 5****th**** so I wanted to post this before I left. It's definitely not my favorite chapter, I feel like something is missing, but it'll do for now. Thanks!**

**Until next time, **

**-Snyder-**


End file.
